House of the Dead
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: They countries of the world have had the option to of making the world peaceful, yet they still declare war against each other, and cause death and tragedy yet they have had none of the blame till now. Now they will fight against each other to stay alive. Many Players enter the game but only 1 will survive.
1. Punishment

**House of the Dead**

Every so often there is a crime of multiple murders with very few survivors. Murders happen every where around the world, it is one of the many errors of humans. In nature, murder is only made to survive. However for humans it is a selfish crime, a crime of vengeance and hate. However one of the most interesting has to be those done by true geniuses. People with vast intelligence, and noble message, they do not kill because they need to quench a dark thirst but because they have a message that needs to be heard. A message they believe the human race would be better knowing. And as we all know, words may be powerful, but that doesn't mean anyone truly want to hear it. However when it comes to change murder certainly has a way to make people listen. But you can't just kill anyone, it won't matter as much, you need to murder someone big, someone who has pull, and you need to do it so the world can get your message.

* * *

There is an abandoned house on a hill, just by looking at it from the outside you could know it was haunted, but the true terror is located inside. This is where the Puppet Master does his work. A place where no one would look and too far anyone to hear the screams, this is where it will be found. This is where World Peace will be found.

* * *

**America's POV**

I woke up with my head in a blur god, what happened, where was I, what time was it, how did I get here? I had so many questions…. I looked around the room, finding my glasses removed and placed in my pocket, I quickly grabbed them and put them on, not that I actually need them to see. The room was plain white and empty, the floor however was cold concrete. I looked around and saw all the rest of the nations around, Canada, Russia, China, France, England, Germany, Italy and Japan, that was main Allies and the Axis…and most of the G8. What were we all doing here? I sat up realizing that my clothes were changed. I always wore a button down shirt, with a tie, khakis pants, my awesome sneakers and my kickass Jacket, hell sometimes I even wore jeans a t-shirt, different awesome shoes and a cool hoodie, but nothing like what I and the rest of the group was wearing now. They were like prison uniforms, only a light baby blue instead of orange or black and white, and instead of wearing my awesome sneakers I bought online I had on white, nurse shoes…. I moved to get up and start waking up the others, hoping they knew something I didn't but when I moved my arm I felt a stinging pain on my upper bicep, right by my shoulder. I rolled the short sleeves up and found my arm wrapped in bandages.

"What the fuck," I said myself as I began unwrapping. I was met with a very amateur done tattoo of the number 7; it was straight black, and etched darkly into my skin. I definitely did not get this done, nor did I allow for anyone to do this to me. I turned to Britain who was lying somewhat next to me. I started shaking him, waiting for him to wake up.

He blinked awake after a little bit. "God, I must have got really smashed because I hardly even remember yesterday, I don't even remember going to the bar," he said.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I asked frantically.

"Hm, well, we were at the meeting room, and China was there…he said he got a letter telling him to show up there and I was yelling at you for inviting him and not saying anything…and while I was yelling at you, the others began to yell as well, and then it's just blank…" he said, he looked around. "God this can't be just a hangover, where are we, did France drug me again?"

"I don't know where we are…but I doubt France has anything to do with this, he wouldn't go this far…and there is no way he would drug himself too," I said pointing to his knocked out body. "I'm not sure what the fuck is going on but I don't have a good feeling about this…."

"I don't either…whatever happened to us, whether we were drugged or what I feel so weird, I have no connection to my magic at all…. This can't be good," he said. He sees my tattoo. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "I just woke up with it," I pointed to his bandaged arm. "You have one too I think" England clawed at his wrapping and removed it and revealed his own tattoo; only rather than the number 7 he had the number 5.

"I wonder what they mean," he said as he examined it, "7 and 5." We heard a grunt as France, who was on the other side of England, began to wake up.

"Ow my head, what the fuck did you put in my drink, my head is throbbing," he said as he as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"I didn't put anything in your drink you ass! Why do you just assume this is my doing?" he asked.

"Ugh, if it wasn't the drink then I must of accidently eaten some of the food you made, wow I'm surprise it didn't kill me," he said messing with him.

"Shut up Froggy!" England shouted, playing right into France's bait.

"Aiya, must you two always be shouting, it's hurting my head, aru!" China said as he blinked awake.

"Hey, since the rest of you are awake now, can you help me please," a voice as soft as a whisper said. I looked around to find the source and gave up. "I'm over here," the voice said again, I looked down at Russia who was sleep, that creepy smile still on his face, and saw Canada who was now being snuggled like a teddy bear. "Please help me…I'm scared…." He said, I sighed and tried to remove Russia's arms from around him.

"Ugh Damn Commie's arms weight a ton!" I said lifting, Canada quickly crawled out as I got him free, and then with Canada's absence, Russia then blinked awake.

"Good morning Mr. America and Mr. Canada," he said with a pleasant smile. I looked over and was relieved to see Japan and Germany waking up as well, the only one that was left awake was Italy.

"Where are we?" Germany asked looking around, and the others chimed in as well, still confused.

"Hai," Japan said. "I do not recognize this place."

France screamed. "What happened to my beautiful clothes, this ugly jump suit was not what I was wearing before! I would not want to be caught dead in something so unflattering!"

England groaned. "Everyone just quiet down," he said, but the arguing and yelling seemed to get worse. "Please just quiet down so we can try and figure what this place is, and why we are here."

"Where is Kumachacha? I need Kumakichi!" Canada asked frantically.

"Some took my katana!" Japan said. "And worst of all they took the jacket that had Pocky in the pocket!"

"I still have my scarf so I am alright," Russia said still smiling.

"I want to go home, and be stuck in a room with all of you, you all asses, aru!" China grumbled.

"Baby blue is so not my color, though, being French of course I look sexy in everything, but still!" France whined.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL OFF! DUNKOFS! WE ARE TRAPPED IN A ROOM WITH NO IDEA HOW WE GOT HERE AND YOU STILL FIGHT AND YELL, THERE ARE STILL SERIOUS THING WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT!" Germany shouted, and then he turned to the Italian sleeping happily at his side. "ITALY WAKE UP!"

Italy jumped awake. "Ah, Germany, I'm sorry I was just taking a quick siesta that's all, I promise I won't sleep during training just please don't kill me Germany!" Italy shouted string all his words together the way he always did when he was scared.

"Thank You Germany," England said. "Now that you are all up, I think we should talk about what we know about this place and maybe try and remember how we got here."

"The last thing I remember is being in the meeting room, you guys invited me, aru. You said it was important," China said, a bunch of the country mumbled in agreement.

"I remember a bit more," Germany said. "England was shouting at America for inviting China, Russia was standing next to China happy to see him there, Japan was sensing the mood and refraining from speaking, France was sipping on his coffee and Italy was lying on the table sleeping. I however I was standing away from everyone and just watching. Without any sort of warning someone threw some sort of smoke bomb into the meeting room, as soon as I saw it I held my breath and tried to find a way out, but when I got to the doors they were shut and locked, I tried to shout to Italy and ended up breaking in the smoke or gas or whatever it was and passed out. It seems someone has been planning something against us. The same person that invited China to the meeting, it seemed he wanted to include China as well."

England shook his head. "Alright so we know this person is definitely out to get us, anyone have any idea how we got here, or maybe where we are?" he asked.

"Maybe if we knew how long we were out, we could figure out how far away we got from the meeting place, aru," China said. Everyone searched their bodies for the phones or some sort of watch; no one came up with anything. My phone, IPod, DS, PSP and captain America watch were all missing.

"Alright well, let's move on to the tattoos, America seemed to notice that all of us seem to have a tattoo on our right arm, if you would look and try to help us figure out what they mean, that would be appreciated," England said, everyone began removing the bandages.

"I have 4," France said.

"Ve~ I'm 6" Italy said.

"I am number 2," Japan said.

"I am number 9," China said

"America and I are 5 and 7," England said.

"I have number 8," Canada said.

"I am number 3, da?" Russia said.

"And I am number 1," German said.

"Alright, so we all have numbers 1 through 9, what exactly does it mean," England asked.

"Could it be some sort of order?" Japan asked.

"No way," I said. "If it were an order than I would be first. America is always number 1!" I said with a quiet laugh.

"Really America, now really isn't the time?" England said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ve~ what kind of order could it be," Italy asked.

"I hate to say but whatever it is, it can't be good, this person has already proven to be hostile to us. If it is an order, it seems I am the first to have anything happen…this place does not look good, and I have a really bad feeling about all of this," Germany said. I think all of us understood what he meant by that. He was suggesting that maybe this was an order to die; he was just avoiding the actual words so he did not worry Italy, but the look on his face showed that he understood. Silence hung in the room until an unknown ringing sound seemed to fill the building, like a microphone screeching, it seemed to sound over the intercom, I could tell by the echo of the sounds that his place was extremely big, but also very empty I found the door, which was painted white to blend in with the walls. Of course it was locked, I slammed my shoulder against it and found it was layered with steel and could be open. I've seen doors like this, they need to be open with a remote, one that I was sure this mysterious person had.

"Hello countries of the world," A voice said ringing over the intercom. They were using a voice changer and it became impossible to identify gender or dialect of the person talking. "I'm sure you are all very confused of what you are doing here, and I am here to maybe explain a little bit. You are all here to play a game, and here is the objective: survive. Think of this as a lesson, you have had the opportunity over the years to make this world a peaceful place, yet you continue to rage war against each other, not even caring those you hurt in the process. So I have chosen you, the big 9, you shall see what war does; consider all of you at war with each other now. Many players go into the game, but only one can survive, maybe he will be able to save the world from the blood thirsty beast it has become, good luck countries, you're going to need it," the intercom stopped and the room was filled with silence, everyone looked at each other horrified.

Many players go into the game…but only one can survive the words seemed to just hang there in the air.


	2. Lock Up

**Chapter 2**

**Lock up**

**America's POV**

We stood there; still shocked at the situation we were all involved in, when suddenly a metal door that blended in with the wall, swung open. We had all tried so hard to get it opened and now it opened on its own….

"That door must be operated by some sort of remote…I guess he really is the ruler of this game, he chooses where we go, he watches us, he can control everything, we really are just his pawns," England said, a sort of hopelessness in his voice.

"S-so are we going to go through…I mean is it safe?" China said. "Are we even safe here?"

"I doubt we are safe anywhere," Japan whisper. "May the gods help us…?"

"W-we might as well just go through…" Canada said softly. "W-we don't want to get this guy angry, right…" I felt him cling to my side and grab my hand, the same way he did when we were kids and he was afraid. He would never leave my side, and he trusted me to protect him from whatever it was that scared him. I just hoped that I would be able to protect him now as well. We may have gain some distance over time, but he was still my twin brother, just like France and England were the two men that raised me and Mattie since we were children. I had to protect my family as best I could.

"Mattie is right, we have to go in, England is right as well, he wouldn't set up this whole game if he didn't find a way to have full control over us, of we get him upset he might start changing the rules and start killing us off on his own." I said.

"So what, you are suggesting that we just listen to him and kill people?" China asked furious.

"No…we need to find a way to get out of this together…but just staying here the time will not help our chance," I said.

"I agree," Germany said. "We should just go." And with the agreement of the great Deutschland everyone nodded and started for the door, we all filed through and walked along a narrow hall way into the next room. The room had a very eerie, and creepy feel to it, complete with flickering lights and creepy drawing all around, we slowly moved around the room examining it. One of the papers showed a sketch of a map of the building. It seemed most of it was made up with narrow hallways that lead to different rooms, just like the hallway we just walked through and the room we were in now. I also noticed that there was a bunch of negative space on the map, it seems there where thing on this map that this guy didn't want us to see, secret rooms possibly, the rooms where he ran everything behind the scenes, the room where he hid the possible bodies. There were also were a few rooms that were marked recovery rooms and next to the map was a not that described that this is where we would end up after every battle, this is where we would be spending each night till the night of the last battle. It also said that in each recovery room, victors would be rewarded with food, sleeping cots and there would be a score board showing the of the game so far, only one person would be permitted to be in the recovery room, everyone else was left in a room much like the one we woke up in.

We moved on to the next drawing which displayed a human skeleton drawn almost exactly as if this guy was looking at a real human skeleton when he was drawing this (which to be honest, thinking of what kind of mindset this guy had, he probably was, this guy was insane), and to be honest, he was quite an artist, completely insane at that, but a wonderful artist. There was something off about the drawing that we really didn't understand there was like some sort of thing attached to the back of the neck along the spine, like some sort of electronic device implanted into us. What was that? I felt my hand go back to the back of my head and felt around for it, I felt a slight bump and what I thought was a healing scar. I looked around and saw ever one raising their hair and feeling for it as well, I looked over and could very see a small blinking red light right at the end of both Italy and German's hairline.

"W-what is this?" I wondered out loud.

"I-I don't know," England responded.

"Look," Russia said, as he pointed to the notes neatly written next to it. It explained that basically there were electrically charged and could be controlled with a remote, which of course we figured he had. It was a lot like an electric collar you would put on a dog and shocked him when he misbehaved. We were his dog and he was the angry master making us fight for his entertainment. It also gave instructions, as we moved on to different rooms we would go to rooms that had two doors, one would be for everyone else and the other would be marked with the flags of 2 or more specific countries, the countries of those flag were suppose to report into that room, if they did not they would be shocked, if someone else than the permitted countries went in to the room, they would be shocked and most importantly, and most importantly if any of the countries cheated or broke any of the rules, in example trying to commit suicide, or forfeiting during a battle and refusing to fight would result in them being shocked. It said that on a human that the shock could do anything from simply hurt a person to disable them and even death, I had a feeling death happened more than any of the other results, may be the other results were just there for…I don't know, wishful thinking.

As me moved more and more along the room, the pictures and notes and diagrams became to disappear and we were left looking at a blank wall, it had a big window covering half of it, which had a curtain covering it behind the glass, and big red button next to the window, that had a sticky note on it that said 'example'. We all stared at it and felt so powerless. Were we suppose to press it, and if we did what would happen?

Russia groaned. "We need to stop acting so cowardly! We are great countries, yet we cower at this person as if he is better or stronger than us! I will not take it, da? I am the great Russia and I will no longer be afraid!" He pushed past us and slapped the red button; we all held our breath at what might happen. Some of us seemed fearful at what Russia may have done, but no one spoke up, we were all curious what might happen, and some of us were a little tired of being afraid, but what with our lives on the line we couldn't help but be afraid.

We all watched while the curtain behind the window moved aside and showed a small concrete room with a steel table in the middle. I heard Canada gasp at my side as he ran to the window and began banging on the glass. Kumajiro was sitting on the table, a leash holding him on the table so he could leave.

"No, no, that's Kuma! That's my pet polar bear! I need to get in there! I need to save him! I need him! He's my Kumajiro! I need him!" He shouted as he slammed his fists against the glass. He looked so worried as he looked at little polar bear cub. This had been his best friend for years, he loved that little ball of fur, and he carried him everywhere. Now we watched as his best friend sat there looking terrified out of his mind.

"Help me, someone help me!" Kumajiro shouted as he ran around on the table trying to get away. "Canada, Canada help me, help me please!" Canada looked so heartbroken but he continued to slam against the glass until we noticed that a light in the background turned red, we all seemed to pause knowing something big was about to happen. Canada stared; we could practically see his heart breaking in his light purple eyes. We all swear we could hear his heart as it slammed in his chest, everyone was silent. Canada barely breathed as he stood there with his hands pressed against the glass.

Kuma just looked around nervously till he paused and for a single beat was completely silent, then the room was filled with a loud bone chilling scream as his body began to twitch violently, I thought I even saw surges of electric even jump a long his white fur. It was terrible we watched as his body twitched and his limbs danced around, it looked as if he was having so sort of seizure, all of us seemed to be scared silent as we watched this poor small little animal go through hell. His limbs continued to move unnaturally and then we saw as his white fur slowly began to be stained with a dark crimson liquid. His eyes began to drip tears of blood and his screams turned into a gargling sound, and blood began to spat out of his mouth, his body when on twitching and stuff as well as drip in blood for a couple more minutes before his body finally stopped and fell limply on the table. We were all silent; I looked over at Canada who had streams of tears falling from his eyes. He was still for a single moment before he began slamming the glass again, only harder this time.

"No! No, not Kuma! Not my Kumajiro! No, no, no, he'll be alright, he'll be just fine, I need him, I need to hold him, he'll be alright, he'll be just fine, he's going to be fine, I need to hold him, I need him with me, I need him, I need him!" Canada shouted as loud as he could, he pressed hard and hard against the glass, but it was no use, I saw his bruised hands as he continued to hit the glass. France, Japan, England and China all tried to pull him away but he kept fighting them, tears still falling like rain. "NO, NO, NO, NO, LET GO OF ME!" Canada continued to shout. I felt so sad for him, he had lost his best friends, and at sometimes his only friend. We were twins, identical twins; most people even confused us for each other and now, I truly felt like his other half, I felt like I could feel his pain, like my heart was breaking along with his. People confused us all the time, however Kuma did not. Kuma may have always messed with him, but it was easy to see that he always loved him, even back when Mattie was a little kid, they were the best of friends.

I took a deep breath and then stepped in front of Mattie, blocking his view.

"Mattie, Mattie, calm down, please calm down, it's done, it's done, he's gone, there is nothing you can do for him, he's dead," told him, I felt so sad having to be the one who said it, but it had to be said, he had to hear it, he needed to understand.

He looked at me and his eyes looked almost as dead, emotionless and lifeless as Kuma's. "No, no…he's fine, he can't die, no, I need him, he can't die, not when I need him.

"He's gone Mattie, he's really gone, and there is nothing you could have done…" I told him. He looked at me and his eyes welled up, he buried his face in my chest and just cried and cried, I held my brother close and let him just get out all the sadness he felt.

* * *

From that moment on, Mattie never left my side, he seemed so empty, I remembered the morning when he seemed normal, that was the last time I ever saw my real brother, and not this empty shell that replaced him….


	3. Dead Men Walking

**Chapter 3**

**Dead Men Walking**

**America's POV**

After the horrible demonstration another door in the room opened, it was clear that this was our exit; we were to be herded like cattle into the next room where it was obvious some of the slaughter would begin. Everyone looked emotionless, completely blank. Canada however look just plain dead. He stayed close to me the way he did when we were children. I guess he didn't really know what else to do.

Kumajiro, as sad as it may sound, was his only friend. Mattie was quiet, he usually kept to himself. I guess if most people didn't notice you that just came natural, keeping to yourself. I always regretted not being there for my brother, but I never really did anything about him. I always figured it was too late for me to step in.

Mattie had a rough childhood; he spent half of it with France and learned this whole new way of living. Don't get me wrong France would be a good father, if he didn't spend the whole time fighting and bragging to England. Then after years of growing up one way he was suddenly taken by England. England taught him whole new way of living and even made him learn English.

After all of that switching, after all of that fighting over who got to keep him, you'd think they'd remember his name, that they know what he looked like that they knew who he was, but they didn't….

I wanted to help him and be his brother…but I didn't know how when I was a main source of his problems.

Now one of the only people that could make him smile was gone? What else did he have?

As we all shuffled into the next room were surprised to find a number of blankets on the ground, one for each of us. So this mysterious, murderous, kidnapper was being nice to us now… wasn't that just lovely. As we looked around the room we found, a gallon of water and one rusted metal toilet in the corner. We also saw a table with many weapons all set out on top of it. There was a note.

_Choose one and choose wisely. This will be your weapon for the rest of the game._

We all looked gravely at the weapons on the table. This was all real. We really had to kill each other.

Russia smiled and picked up twin sickles, they seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. "I remember these," he said, referring back to his Soviet days. Japan grabbed a katana from the table, but his face remained pale and emotionless as he did, he did not smile like Russia did. France also walked over and took a Sabre from the table to defend him, but his face told me that he was not happy that it was his friends he may have to defend himself against. China walked over with a seemingly annoyed face and grabbed the Chinese dragon sword which had sat next to the katana. He seemed like he just wanted to go home. Germany stared at the table and seemed lost. He wasn't sure what to do. He usually carried a gun on him, but a gun was too easy of a fate, this guy wanted it to be painful, the only weapons were all hand held blades of different sorts. Germany grabbed two Germany military style steel knives and a mace. The only ones who were still left weaponless was Me, England, Italy and Canada.

England snorted. "I don't need any of these bloody weapons. I can defend myself just fine thank you, not that I plan on taking any of this seriously…" he said as he walked over and took a knife that he could easily hide on him, he met my eyes. "Just in case…"

I walked over to the table, my eyes weighing on each weapon. They were all perfect blade made with stainless steel, some lined with gold or silver, all of them made to hurt and kill, specially designed to make people suffer. I laid my hand on the table and it quickly found a sword, a deadly bladed sword that had pointed sides on it, resembling as if it were on fire. The blade was rather simple though, completely silver, except for a small red dot on the bottom of the handle which resembled an eagle, it was if it were meant for me.

Canada stood next to me and looked at a hunting knife; he lightly touched the tip with his finger and then returned it to the sheath and put it at his waist, then he stood there at my side, waiting for me to move, he had now become my shadow. I moved aside and we all looked at Italy waiting to see what he would decide. Italy alternated looking at the table and everyone else and slow his eyes began to well up.

"I-I'm not taking a weapon…" he said his voice showed he was close to crying.

"But Italy…you can't just go into a fight undefended…we all need to fight to survive you can't just surrender!" Germany said upset.

"N-no Germany…I can't…I can't kill anyone…everyone here…they are all my friends…I can't kill anyone," he said.

"Well don't expect us to show any mercy," China said. "You heard what he said, if we refuse to fight, he'll shock us, and you saw what that did to his little pet," he said pointing to Canada, "I am not letting that happen to me, I'm going to live."

"No, I can't do it," Italy said crying. "I don't care if they kill me, I will not fight, and I will not hurt my friends."

Germany seemed furious. "ITALY! NO! YOU CAN'T JUST SPEND YOUR ENTIRE LIFE SURRENDERING! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! THIS IS ONE FIGHT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SURRENDER!" He shouted as he placed a small knife in Italy's hand, he seemed to just hold his, hand limp, it was just dead wait to him; he looked at it as if He didn't know what to do with it. Italy just looked back up at Germany innocently and Germany groaned and walked away.

It was clear to everyone he wasn't really mad at Italy liked it seemed, he was more upset that Italy was dragged into something so terrible. Italy was so innocent, he would never fight any of us, whether our feels were mutual or not he loved all of us, and if we attacked him he wouldn't fight back to defend his life…that's not how he worked, if he considered you a friend you would always be his friend, and he would never do anything to hurt his friends.

It was hard, knowing he would have such a fate, he didn't deserve this, why was he here, he never took part in the war all killing with us, he was innocent, why was he here?

The rest of the day was spent quietly. No one talked. We all knew that his terrible game would really kick into gear tomorrow. Germany, Italy and Japan all talked quietly in the corner. They let no bad thoughts come into their small circle. Each of them taking turns to talk about celebrations back in their home land and they reminisced about small happy memories they had together in their long friendship, Russia decided to sleep and France and England laid on their small sleeping bags which were left on the floor for us, and stared at the ceiling, sharing quiet words every now and then. China sat in his corner sharpening his weapons, and Canada just sat there staring off into space, me however, I sat and listened to the stuff that Japan, Italy and Germany talked about. I think all of us really did that, we wanted to get away from this terrible place and think of something happy, we all made ourselves look busy, well except for maybe Russia, but the truth was, were all listening to their happy memories to distract us from what tomorrow brought.

"Remember back when we all spend Christmas on that island," Italy said with a smile. Germany chuckled.

"Ja, and Santa came," German said with a smile.

"And he brought presents to all of us, even the Allies, he even included me, and I am not even a Christian," Japan added.

"Then there was that other Christmas we spend together, at my house." Germany said with a smile.

"Yeah, and we all got drunk on beer!" Italy said excitedly, Germany laughed.

"Ja, those were the days," Germans sighed, his voice filled with nostalgia.

"Do you guys remember when we got to see my grandpa Rome and he say that pretty song to us, wasn't that fun?" Italy asked smiling brightly.

"Uh…well," Germany said. "That was weirder than anything else really, though it did scare the Allies away, so I suppose it was also helpful." I couldn't help myself, I chuckled and I saw their eyes slide to me. They looked at me for just a moment and then went back to their conversation.

"Italy do you remember when I made that promise to you, that I would help you no matter what," Germany said softly, I saw the look in his eyes as he asked Italy. It was a look of love.

Many people wondered why this tough scary German man cared for the fragile, frightful Italian, but it was clear if you just looked in his eyes.

I saw a man desperately in love.

It reminded me of the way he exploded earlier, how he had yelled Italy for refusing to take a weapon. He didn't want to lose Italy, he knew if Italy was placed against China or Russia he wouldn't stand a chance, and he knew that he couldn't fight them for him, this was the only way he could think of protecting the boy he loved, and this was all he had.

I felt bad for him, he knew it would happen, he knew Italy wouldn't make it through this house, he knew that this was the end, but he stilled loved him, he still did everything he could just to see the boy smile.

So tonight, the night before the fighting begins…he didn't attempt to teach Italy to protect himself, he didn't discuss battle strategies with him, because it would have been wasted breath. He loved this boy with all his heart and he knew what he was like.

Italy would never fight any of us. Italy was too loving and innocent and that's why he loved him.

I rolled away on my sleeping bag, facing away from them. I let them have their last moments together and I felt a sadness grow in my chest. There were people I have loved and people I wanted to say goodbye to, but now…I would never really get the chance.

We were all just Dead men walking, with no one to mourn.

* * *

_**Please Review~!**_


	4. Round 1

**Chapter 4**

**America's POV**

"Rise and shine nations," the voice said as it greeted us early in the morning. We all blinked awake after are long night of stories. It was easy to tell that none of us got a good night's sleep. "It's time to start the game." We all groaned and got up, waiting to see who would be the first victims. We all got up and grabbed our weapons then looked each other over. I saw as close friends met the eyes of close friends and silently said good bye. I saw as China went to Russia who gave him a big tight hug, embracing him with his arms. France looked deeply at England who looked near tears, and cupped his face and kissed him. He also leaned over and kissed Canada's cheek and then pulled be into a loving hug that caused England to join in as well. I walked over and hugged my twin brother looking at him speaking in our weird twin way.

_No matter what we will always be together. _I said. I was talking with only my eyes. He smiled and nodded.

I saw as Italy clung to German who for once didn't fight it, and I saw as Germany was giving respectful looks to everyone in the room. A certain look that just said: it was an honor to serve with you and an honor to know you. Japan also went around giving respectful bows.

"Mr. America I have treasured our friendship," he said. "And I dearly hope that we are able to escape this alive and may continue you our friendship." He began to bow respectfully but I tackled him in a close bear hug.

"Oh Kiku, you have been my best friend for years oh my god I love you so much," I said hugging him closer and closer. I could feel him stiffen in my arms but after a few moments he loosened up and I felt his small thin arms go around my waist. I looked over at the others and saw that Italy was making his route, going around crying and hugging everyone. When Italy came to me, I let go Kiku, relieving him from physical contact and let the Italian tackle me into a hug.

"Oh America, you have always been so amazing and cool and strong and I know we don't talk that much I have always considered you as a friend!" He shouted as he continued to cry and hold me tight, I could barely understand what he was saying by how fast he was talking, but I just hugged him back and let his feelings get out.

"And even though you stole my idea for pasta and pizza and all my yummy foods I still love you and think you are a hero," he said.

"T-thanks," I stuttered surprised by all the emotions Feliciano had for me. I never knew I meant so much to him. "I have always thought of you as a friend as well," I said. He pulled back and I smiled at him and he smiled back as he wiped his tears away. Then I watched as he tackled hugged Japan who blushed and tightened in his arms and blushed, just as he had with me. I sat back against the wall and saw everyone saying farewell. It was all so touching. We weren't too sure who would die, some of us might make it through the day, but none of us wanted to risk going out without saying good bye. Nobody wanted to live with that regret. All of us had lived together for hundreds of years and now those years may soon end. We were silenced when the metal door in the room swung open and the voice began to speak again.

"All countries please go to your assigned rooms! That is an order! The game will begin shortly.

Each of us slowly walked towards the metal doors. This room was different; it was more like a hallway. There was a small space of wall that was covered with doors. Each had our flags on it. I looked across the line of doors.

China, Japan, Russia, England, France America, Canada, Italy, Germany and Italy

We would have no idea of who was fighting who till it was over. We all went and stood by our doors and waited till he opened them for us. This place, it was like a prison. We couldn't do anything without him approving first.

"The game will begin in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…1

From there on it was if our fates were decided for us.

* * *

**England's POV**

3, 2, 1 the doors with the flags opened and some of the countries immediately rushed in, but others lingered, I saw as German looked around and Italy stood there sobbing.

"Players have 10 seconds to go into place," the voice said. I saw Germany frantically talking to Italy who continued to stand there sobbing and just crumbling.

"You need to get in there Italy! Now!" Germany shouted from halfway in the door way of his flag's room.

"No, no, Germany, I can't, I just can't! I can't! What if it is me that needs to fight?" Italy worried.

6, 5, 4... The count continued.

Germany continued to freak out.

"Italy! Listen to me! Just get in there! Now, please!" Germany pleaded.

4…3…2…

"Now!" Germany shouted, and still Italy stood there. His leg gave out and he sat there sobbing.

1… the countdown finally finished and room was now filled with a high pitch sound, like the sound of a taser powering up. The Italy screamed as his electric collar began to shock him at high power, he screamed and hollered as the electric radiated through his body. Germany screamed

"Italy," he shouted. Italy fell to the ground twitching in pain. Germany screamed out and ran out of his room. We could see as his collar began to shock him as well, his body twitched as the pain began to show, but he just kept scream, a sort of battle cry. We all saw as Germany took Italy into his arms and lifted the Italian's limp and suffering body. He took one step towards Italy's room and threw his body into it. I couldn't see if Italy's body had stopped twitching or if the electric surging through his body had stop, but I saw as Germany then screamed in pain and then started towards his room once again. Italy must have been safe if Germany was ready to leave him, but before I had time to really consider it the door such and I was in a completely pitch black dark room. I couldn't see anything.

I put my hands together and started to say a spell of illumination when the lights flicked on and I saw the room I was left in. A small room with a flat screen TV and a couch, I even saw a small mini-fridge sitting in the corner. I saw as the TV turned on, on its own and showed a picture of another room that the countries must have been sent to. The pictured looked as if it was being recorded by a security camera in the other room. I walked over to in mini-fridge and found a couple of water bottles a small Tupperware of food and a note sitting on top.

_Congratulations, _it read. _You have won a free round. For this round you will get to sit back and relax as you watch other members of the game fight each other, relax and enjoy yourself for, because you never know if the next turn it will be you on the TV forced to fight._

I blinked and watched the TV. Was this person really that sick that they expected me to sit here and watch as two of my friends killed each other?!

I opened the Tupperware with the food and plate of perfectly prepared Fish and Chips, my favorite meal.

Who was this person?

* * *

**Japan's POV**

I blinked as the lights lit the dark room. They were so bright. I blinked as my eyes began to try and adjust to all this light. I lay on the floor after jumping into the room at the last minute. I had too tried help Italy, and talk him into going to his room. He was my friend and I did not want to see him hurt. I had not been as foolish as Germany as to run out of my room to save him, but I had found myself glad that both of them were safe. I sat there trying to process what I was to do next, when I began to get the feeling that I was not the only one in the room. I looked over and found Russia standing next to me.

"It seems like we are together, da" Russia said with his usual aura and smile, he was holding his sickles in his hands and I found myself filled with fear. I jumped back in fear at his sudden appearance. He just continued to smile.

"Welcome nations, I present to you, the first round of the game, we will all be witnessing the to the death fight of The Russian Federation and The Island of Japan, may the best man win," he voice said. There was a buzz and a light on the wall turned on with soft red light that told me that it was time for the fight to begin.

Russia smiled at me. "So, if we do not fight we will get shocked like Italy, da?" he asked as he raised his sickles.

"Hai," I agreed as I took a step back with great fear.

"That would hurt very much, da?" Russia said. "I promise I will make this very quick then." He lunged at me swinging the sickle blades at me.

I **_acted_** as fast as I could, summoning my inner ninja and pulled out my sword and blocked his shots as best as I could. I saw as sparks flew when his steel hit mine. I jumped away from him as best as I could. I saw as there was wildness in Russia's eyes as he smiled at me.

"You shouldn't fight Japan, it will only make it worse for you when it is time for me to kill you," he said. He swung at me with much power in his swing and he made me fall back as I blocked it. He swiped at me again but I used my speed to dodge his attack. He laughed as he continued to move and move.

We continued like this for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes. It was like a dance. With every attack he would do I would meet with a block and a dodge and then now and then when I would throw in an attack with my katana and throwing stars he would just block them hitting them away with his blades.

We continued you like us and I saw as we both became exhausted. Finally I decided I was done and charged at him with my katana in hand. I attacked him with all my strength and he did a downward swing with both sickles. I fell with it and I saw as he stepped forward on to the blade as I tried to raise it. I heard it crush underneath his boot and I gasped in surprised. He broke my sword! He broke my sword with just his food. I looked at him. He looked exhausted but not nearly as exhausted as me. He had a few cuts on him, but nothing that he would really think about or even complain about later. I had done virtually nothing to him with all the effort I had put into this. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Please," I pleaded. "Please, not like this." He just smiled the wildness in his eyes had evolved to pure madness.

With one swing of his sickle he ended my life and all my effort was made out, for what? Why, just why were we fighting? Why were we here? My death was true useless, I thought seconds before my head flew clear off my body.

I was dead.

* * *

**_Hey guys it's been awhile. Just thought I would mention that I just started a tumblr, mostly because Liondancer17 is always doin stuff on tumblr so I figured why not. I'm open for questions about stories and stuff there and I'm sure Liondancer will be nice enough to make me nice fan art for various stories, plus I can show off pictures that with either relate to one of my stories made me think of it or inspired the stories or I just thought were cool, so if you want to get more depth with the stories and their author check me _**

**_emo-vampire-chic~ or Emo Vampire Chic's Blog_**

**_see y'all later_**

**_please review_**


End file.
